Bajo la Luna
by Tefinitha
Summary: Lee se da cuenta de que Sakura nunca lo amará. ¿Que hará Tenten para demostrarle que la vida puede serguir siendo bella igual?   Pasen y lo descubrirán.


¡Hola!. Naruto no me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Bajo la Luna.

Ella estaba cansada, no iba a negarlo. Estaba muriendo del cansancio.

Al encontrarse con aquella puerta de madera oscura Tenten suspiró mientras que llevaba la llave hacia la cerradura.

Una vez adentro estuvo tentada por tirarce boca abajo en el sillón de la sala y descansar allí pero, tras mirar el estado de sus ropas, resolvió que se daría una ducha rápida antes de dormir.

Entró al baño, dejando una fila de ropa sucia en el pasillo, y abrió la ducha; ajustando el agua para que estuviera a la temperatura ideal. Tras unos minutos Tenten se metió por completo bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua le recorriera todo el cuerpo y la ayudara a quitarse las manchas de lodo y césped.

Ese día había tenido un duro entrenamiento junto con Neji, lo que ocasionó que terminara completamente exhausta y con un terrible dolor en todas partes. Había sido un día relativamente normal, salvo por una cosa: Lee no había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento. Ella pensó que estaba junto con Gay Sensei, pero no era posible ya que el también los acompaño.

"¿Cómo estará?" Se preguntó la kunoichi mirando al techo, estando ligeramente preocupada.

De un rápido movimiento cerró el grifo y tanteó la pared en busca de un toallón.

Al salir limpió el espejo, que estaba completamente empañado, con su mano derecha. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado por el calor y el cabello le goteaba copiosamente.

Una vez que estuvo completamente seca se arrojó de un salto sobre su mullida cama y cerró los ojos. Esa era una noche clara, llena de estrellas y la tenue luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana.

"¡Rayos!" gruñó la chica "Olvidé cerrar la cortina"

Así, refunfuñando y a paso lento, se acercó a la ventana con intenciones de cerrarla. Pero algo impidió que lo hiciera.

A contra luz, sentado en el tejado vecino, se vislumbraba una silueta. Tenten lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Lee!- gritó, saltando por la ventana hasta llegar a él. Justo allí se dio cuenta de que solo vestía un camisón color blanco que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-¿Lee?- volvió a preguntar al llegar a su lado. Entonces notó que su cara estaba siendo surcada por largos caminos de cristalinas lágrimas.

-Hola Tenten- contestó él, limpiándose su llanto con el dorso de la mano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vivo allí- dijo, señalando la ventana de su dormitorio, que estaba ubicado en un alto edificio- La pregunta seria ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Lee se quedó mirando a la nada durante unos segundos. Sus ojos parecían ausentes de vida y se veían completamente vidriosos. Tenten se preocupó. Ese no era su hiperactivo y alegre compañero. No señor.

- La luna se ve bonita desde aquí. Este lugar me ayuda a pensar.

-¿Pensar que?- inquirió la kunoichi, agachándose hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

El Ninja volvió a romper en llanto, mientras que trataba de esconder su rostro entra las manos y las rodillas.

La castaña se asustó. Había visto llorar a su amigo mil y un veces, pero todas eran de felicidad. Al principio ella pensó que él no tenia ningún problema en su vida, luego al conocerlo mejor se dio cuenta de que Lee en realidad si tenia, y muchos; solo que no quería agobiar a nadie con ellos. Desde entonces ella se propuso ayudarlo cuando él lo necesitara. Pero ahora no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto lo tomó por los hombros y lo retuvo en un abrazo, acariciando con una mano su sedoso cabello negro y tomándolo por la espalda con la otra. Lee le correspondía, sujetándose con mucha fuerza a la cintura de la kunoichi y apoyando su nariz en el cuello de esta.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Tenten al sentir las lágrimas de Rock Lee deslizarse por su espalda y perderse en alguna parte de su ropa.

Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, que parecieron segundos, hasta que una angustiada voz rompió el silencio:

-Ella nunca me amara ¿No es cierto Tenten?- preguntó él con una sonrisa melancólica, terminando con el abrazo.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le caía a pedazos al verlo a los ojos: él no tenía ganas de vivir.

-¡¿Todo esto es por Sakura?- gritó, haciendo que algunos perros de por ahí ladraran.

Lee bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Ella dijo que jamás saldría con un fenómeno como yo, y que preferiría casarse con Naruto a tener una cita conmigo.

Tenten tuvo unas repentinas ganas de ir a la casa de los Haruno, tirar la puerta abajo y estampar su puño en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

- Es una estúpida- gruñó, apretando lo puños.

-Por favor, no la insultes enfrente de mí… Ella tiene razón.

-¡¿Qué tiene razón?- los perros volvieron a ladrar- Escúchame Lee y escúchame bien. Ella es la que debería estar rogándole a todos los dioses para que tu la miraras- Tenten sentía su sangre hervir y no sabia bien porqué ¡Estaba hablando del chico medio raro que le había tocado como compañero!- Si ella no fuera tan superficial se daría cuenta de eres valiente, fuerte, amable, dulce, noble, encantador y por sobre todo ¡La amas!- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire- Lee, si yo tuviera a un chico tan maravilloso como tú detrás de mi lo aceptaría sin pensar.

Tenten paró para terminar de tranquilizarse. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho un sonrojo invadió violentamente sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un fuerte tono carmín.

Por su parte el Ninja verde de Konoha estaba sumergido en un pequeño trance. El nunca se había visto a si mismo así como lo describía Tenten. Y tampoco la había visto a ella de esa forma: como más que una amiga. Pero ahora, con el cabello suelto cayéndole de a mechones sobre el rostro y ese sonrojo tan atractivo Lee estaba reconsiderando su amor por Sakura.

Porque Tenten siempre había estado allí para él, porque siempre lo había apoyado, aunque de forma silenciosa y porque ella si le quería.

Recién allí se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Con cuidado y delicadeza apoyo sus manos vendadas sobre los hombros de la chica; para luego cerrar la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Ese era el primer beso de ambos

Tenten abrió los ojos cual platos de la sorpresa al sentir los calidos (y algo ásperos) labios de Lee sobre los suyos. Después fue cerrándolos lentamente, sucumbiendo ante aquel contacto.

Lee se separo de forma brusca.

-¡Lo lamento!- gritó, recuperando se energía habitual- Y ahora, por haber profanado los labios de la dulce Tenten ¡Deberé dar 100 vueltas a Konoha caminando con mis manos!

Tras esto hizo un ademán de saltar del tejado, con toda intención de cumplir con aquel castigo. Pero una mano se lo impidió.

Con un rápido movimiento ella lo tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besándolo nuevamente.

-Este bien Lee- susurró, dándole la espalda, en pos de ocultar su sonrojo- No hace falta.

Dejándolo completamente atontado Tenten volvió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, abrazando una almohada.

Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente. Todo estaba en un absoluto silencio.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse un grito surcó la noche:

¡Me besó Gai-sensei! ¡Ella me besó !

¡Fin! Y… ¿Qué tal? ¡Dejen Reviews!


End file.
